Runaway Fledgling
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Seras decides to run away. A very silly story where the Police Girl tries to outrun her Sire, who always knows where she is. Blame Jubalii for everything.


_**Runaway Fledgling**_

_**Ketti:** _What? ... What? ... No, I'm not even sorry. The summary said to blame Jubalii, I stand by that. *runs*

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

Seras Victoria woke up one night and decided she wanted to run away. So she shoved some spare clothes in her backpack, grabbed her wallet, her phone, and started walking up the basement steps to the first floor. She peeked around the corners of the hallways, half expecting to find armed guards barring the door, but there was nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sprinted across the foyer and out the door, only to run face first into her Master's chest. "Oomph!" She moaned, tipping backwards, arms flailing to keep from falling, and she caught hold of Alucard's crimson sleeve to steady herself. Blinking to clear her head, she stared up at the man for a moment before realizing what she was doing and leaping back. He gave her a droll look, arms crossed over his chest, brow arched, waiting for an explanation.

"I-… I'm running away and you can't stop me!" She announced before jumping to the side and sprinting past the impassive vampire. She half expected to feel a hand on her shoulder, or a foot to trip her, but no such thing happened. She just kept running, and running, marveling in her undead body that never got tired or ran out of breath, until she stopped on a hillside to admire the moon. The hair on the back of her neck tingled and she turned, finding Alucard leaning against the tree beside her, that same unimpressed bland expression on his face as he watched her over the rims of his tinted glasses.

Her eyes widened and she faltered for a moment before jogging away again. He waited by the tree, and after a moment she ran back in the opposite direction, peeking at the tree as if trying to decide if it was really him, or just a figment of her nervous imagination. He slowly, _very slowly_, turned his head to look at her, and her hair bristled like a startled cat as she turned tail and ran again. The miles lost meaning to her as she sprinted through the tall grass and through the trees, only stopping on the other side of the moor to check if he was following her. There was nothing and no one there. But the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she peeked over her shoulder to find him lounging against the rock beside her, that same bored expression on his face. He didn't say anything, and that unnerved her even more than his stalking. She chewed her lip, glanced fretfully side to side, then bolted without a word.

The runaway fledgling scurried into the nearest town and hopped onto the first bus she saw, settling uneasily into her seat, twitchy as an addict during rehab. No one sat next to her, or even talked to her, as the late bus trundled along the back roads to the next little village on its route. By the time they arrived she had almost managed to relax, and she skipped over to the large map in the center of the terminal to examine the different routes she could take on her newfound adventure.

Again that tingling feeling ran down her spine and she fought to ignore it as she scanned the map almost desperately. A long fingered white gloved hand reached over her head and tapped a little town with an almost deafening _thud, thud, thud_, his voice dry and amused. "I hear Cheddar has repopulated Police Girl. Care for a stroll down nostalgia road?"

She bolted, running pell-mell down the road at breakneck speed until she tripped over a rock and stumbled to her knees on the side of the road just as a minivan slowed to a stop and the window rolled down, revealing kind green eyes. "Do you need a ride, Miss?"

Seras looked up gratefully and nodded, clutching the straps of her backpack for dear life. "Oh, you're life savers!"

"It's no problem!" The female passenger chirped, "we're on a road trip to see the country, see, and we don't mind an extra body for the company. Hop in!" The sliding door opened to reveal three other females who waved cheerfully at her and Seras clambered into the back with a smile. "Where you headed, eh?" The driver, a silver haired woman called back, and Seras shrugged, "Dunno. Wandering. Wherever you lot want to go is fine with me."

There was an ominous chuckle reverberating in her head and Seras jumped, looking over her shoulder, but nothing was there. Laughing a bit nervously, she found the blanket at her feet and faked a yawn. "I'm bloody knackered, think I'll take a nap."

There were hums of agreement, as the sun was threatening to rise soon, and the Police Girl swaddled herself up in a cocoon of warmth and darkness and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

Seras woke drowsily to a hand poking her shoulder. "Oi, oi, miss, we're at a gas station. Ya need to use the privy? Or get a bite t' eat?" Seras yawned, and peeked out from under her blanket sleepily, nodding blearily as she stumbled out after the brunette that had woken her. They gathered in the bathroom and while washing their hands Seras learned the girl's name was Lilith, and she grabbed a bottle of fruit juice on her way back to the car, taking advantage of the lack of line at the counter to crack it open and guzzle half of it in one tremendous gulp. Satisfied, she skipped back to the van and curled herself back up in the blanket to sit and wait for the others. There was a shiver up her spine and she peeked around the edge of her blanket to see a dark shadow looming outside the window. She sank slowly down in her seat, as if he hadn't seen her yet, and covered her head with the blanket, waiting. The others returned to the car and the driver, Peggy, started to fill the tank. Still she felt eyes on her and very slowly peeked over the edge of the cloth, raising up just slightly to peer over the edge of the window. He was just standing there, arms crossed, staring at her with one brow arched imperiously. She gave a sheepish smile and wiggled her fingers in greeting as the car started driving, and she turned her head to watch him, still standing there until they turned a corner and she presumed he was gone.

"Well," she muttered, "he's certainly persistant."


End file.
